Hazy
by birchermuesli
Summary: A collection of drabbles retelling Lily and James' Seventh Year. The ups, the downs, the laughter and tears - this is their story.
1. Watch

**_Hazy_**

**by birchermuesli**

* * *

Title: Hazy  
Author: birchermuesli  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
Disclaimer: _Hazy _is a fanfiction based upon characters and situations owned or created by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey there! So, I'm almost at the end of my other Lily/James fanfiction Wake Up and I've had requests to write a sequel. Unfortunately, I'll probably be too hard-pressed for time this year (school etc.) to do so, but this little idea just sprung up on me a few minutes ago, so I quickly wrote it down. I might continue with this throughout the year, judging on how well I think it's faring. :)_

_This will be a series of drabbles - how many, I'm not too sure. I've never done one of these before. _

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**1. Watch**

_**Sunday night, Gryffindor Common Room.**_

Lily is staring at her feet. She's wearing black flats – plain leather, with a small bow at the toes. They are very cute and sweet, very Lily-like. She flexes her foot, a small creasing forming between her brows.

A voice disturbs the silence. "Hey Evans."

Her head shoots up, eyes instinctively narrowing. It's Potter – of _course _it's Potter. He's walking up towards her – his white shirt is untucked and the first two buttons are out.

It's kind of hot.

He takes a seat next to her on the couch about a hand length's away – not too close, but not too far either. Lily opens her mouth, but she can't figure out what to say. "Um," she finally stammers. She realises shamefully that her cheeks are heating up – they would be sporting a lovely shade of tomato red in a few moments.

James cocks a brow at her inability to speak, cracking a charming grin. "You okay there?" he asks with an unhidden amusement.

"Yes," she replies quickly, averting her face from his vision. She nibbles on her lip – it has become a habit of hers, when she's trying to think over something or make a big decision.

_Arrogant toerag, _she chants in her heat. _Arrogant toerag, arrogant toerag..._

The fire in front of them crackles, causing her to jerk suddenly.

"Evans?"

"Yes?" she says in a small voice.

James looks like he's about to say something, but then closes his mouth again. Instead, he taps the leather watch on his wrist. Lily is momentarily taken by surprise – she hasn't seen it before. It's certainly expensive-looking. The strap is a deep chocolate brown, and the clock is outlined with gold. Very nice, probably a birthday gift from his Auror parents.

"It's almost midnight," he remarks. "You should get to bed."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. :) I would love to know what you all think! _

_~ birchermuesli_


	2. Apple

_Thanks heaps to all you reviewers. ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

**2. Apple**

_**Monday morning, corridor.**_

It's breakfast, definitely her favourite meal by far. With a blinding smile, Lily walks down the corridor that leads to the Great Hall. There is a large bounce in her step and she contemplates skipping (swinging arms and all), but then decides against it. The First and Second Years would all think that she's mad.

She _is _mad, but they don't need to know that, do they? She's Head Girl, after all.

Lily's eyes briefly scan the Hall as she enters through the heavy oak doors. There's hardly anyone there – some Slytherins, a couple of Hufflepuffs...

And only one Gryffindor?

She frowns. It's James Potter.

For some reason, she feels oddly embarrassed. She wants to go back to her dormitory and pretend to sleep for at least half an hour until the breakfast crowd increases, but James has just noticed her arrival – and he looks very happy to see her indeed.

Lily's happy to see him too. She just doesn't want _him _to see _her._

Cursing her red-head genes, she once again has to turn her face away to shield her burning cheeks. Pointedly staring at her feet, she shuffles her way across to the nearest corner of the Gryffindor table.

As she's about to sit down, a voice interrupts her. "Evans."

Lily lifts her head up, just in time to find a red, rosy apple being thrown in her direction.

James grins. He's gotten up from his seat, now standing directly opposite her on the other side of the table. "Catch," he says.

* * *

_Hmm, these are actually easier to write than I thought. They're really fun! Thanks for reading. :)_

_~ birchermuesli_


	3. Heart

**3. Heart**

_**Transfiguration classroom, Monday afternoon.**_

"Why are you drawing love hearts?" demands Emmeline in an incredulous tone. They're in Transfiguration class, so she has to keep her voice down.

Lily's eyes dart down to the Animagus notes she has in front of her. Sure enough, there are four small hearts scribbled in a wonky row. She swears under her breath, cursing her subconscious. "Nothing," she whispers back, quickly slashing a large cross through them.

Emmeline raises her eyebrows. She can read Lily too well. "Who is it?" she asks, eyes narrowing into slits.

Lily lets out a sigh. She knows that she can't lie her way out of this one. Unless...

"Remus," she blurts out, peeking an eyelid open to steal a glance at Emmeline's reaction.

Her voice comes out too loud. McGonagall suddenly stops talking, and the whole class turns to look at her. Lily freezes and then slaps a hand over her mouth. Emmeline doesn't look embarrassed or sorry for her – just incredibly, incredibly amused.

"Miss Evans?" McGonagall looks down at her. "Is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

"No, Professor," replies Lily quickly. Her heart beats hard against her chest, and she's panicking – her hands have suddenly become all sweaty. With a jolt of realisation, she subtly tries to cover the love hearts with the back of her hand.

But it's too late – McGonagall sees them. To her credit, she looks shocked. Her lips even part open in surprise.

Then she walks away, continuing the lesson.

* * *

_Thank you to all you reviewers. :)_

_~ birchermuesli _


	4. Hazel

**4. Hazel**

_**Monday night, Great Hall.**_

"Remus, can I talk to you for a second?" Lily's standing behind Remus at the dinner table. She has forced herself to get up and tell him, before the bravery in her runs away.

Remus turns to look at her. The bravery vanishes within an instant. "Sure," he says with a smile, and stands up to walk away with her.

Lily tries in vain to avoid James' eyes. They're a rich, deep hazel – hard to look away from. Right now they're a whole muddle of confusion, hurt and surprise. Shaking her head to herself, she drops her gaze and walks down the Hall until she's outside. Remus follows her.

She blinks several times before looking at him. He's really good looking. _Really_ good looking. Blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, really toned as well. She hopes that he'll realise soon that Marlene McKinnon is absolutely nuts over him. Then Marlene would stop coming up to her, begging to be put together with him in Prefect rounds.

She really was a lovely girl, Marlene. Quite a beauty as well – stunning blonde hair with light green eyes. Lily suspects that Remus likes her too.

Remus interrupts her thoughts. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Lily nods, suddenly feeling quite relieved. "About before – Transfiguration class?"

"Oh." Remus looks uncomfortable. "Yes?"

She pauses. "Does everyone think that I, um, _like _you?"

He averts her gaze, scratching an invisible itch at the back of his neck. "Kind of," he mutters.

Lily smacks her head with the palm of her hand. "Shit," she swears.

A smile tugs at Remus' lips. "Indeed."


	5. Nine

**5. Nine**

**_Monday night, Gryffindor Common Room_**

Lily has to do something. She _has _to do something.

He's just entered in through the Portrait Hole, walking across the Common Room towards the boys' dormitories. Lily's frozen to the spot, sitting on the same couch as last night when he had come to tell her to go to bed.

His eyes scan over the room, meeting hers for a brief moment. He smiles tightly and continues to walk.

Lily grips the armrest of the couch. She suddenly calls out, "James!"

He turns around with a questioning glance. She tries to smile at him, but her lips won't obey her command. So instead, she has to use her voice. "Come... come sit down for a while," she says, patting the spot next to her. She shrugs her shoulders. "It's only nine o'clock."

James blinks slowly, as if his lids are made of lead. Then, with another of those tight smiles, he shakes his head. "I'm kind of really tired," he says.

* * *

_Reviewers, you are amazing. :P Thanks for all the support. I'll probably be posting one or two drabbles each day now._


	6. Lies

**6. Lies**

_**Monday night, Gryffindor Common Room**_

Lily jumps up from her seat, neither knowing nor caring whether those around her see how desperate she is. There are only five or six, anyway. She stumbles up to James, tucking a strand of that fiery red hair behind her ear. He smiles at this – a _real _smile, this time – but it disappears as soon as it comes. "You don't really believe what they're saying, do you?" she says to him quietly.

Somehow, the story of Lily's love hearts and uttering out of "Remus" in class has managed to circulate around the Hogwarts student population. She doesn't know how or why – Professor McGonagall isn't be likely to be heard gossiping about her students, but maybe a classmate had looked over her shoulder. She can't remember who was sitting behind her that class.

James' eyes flicker for a moment with some unidentifiable emotion. "What they're saying?" he echoes, feigning confusion.

Lily bites her lip. "About Remus and me."

"I have no idea what you're on about," is his reply.

They both know that he's lying.


	7. Show

**7. Show  
**_**Wednesday afternoon, Great Hall**_

When James leaves to go to the toilet, Lily immediately slides over to take his seat. She looks at Remus urgently. "He's not talking to me. Tell him that he's stupid," she pleads. "Tell him that I don't like you."

Remus sighs, putting his bread roll down. "I have," he explains. "He just won't listen. I think the whole Transfiguration class thing really shocked him, you know? Just give him some time."

"No," says Lily stubbornly.

Sirius Black clears his throat, and Lily's attention is directed to him for the first time. He's dark, vibrant and handsome as ever. She's surprised to see no girl on his arm today. Eyes twinkling, he leans in and gives Lily a lazy grin. "And why, may I ask, do you care so much?"

"I don't," she replies immediately, though the quick and panicked tone of her voice suggests otherwise.

A loud call from the entrance doors interrupts them. "Hey, you three! Get over here – I've got something interesting to show you!"

It's James. He's talking to Sirius, Remus and Peter, but the sound of his voice still makes Lily perk up immediately. Her heart's beating a little faster. Even so, she doesn't feel too nervous like she usually does when he's around.

All she can think of is how she needs to _show _him.

_Show._

So when her eyes lock with his, Lily ignores the wary expression on his face. She sits up straighter in her seat, sending a large heart-warming smile his way.


	8. Stupid

**8. Stupid**

**_Monday afternoon, Charms classroom_**

James is quiet for the next few days – far too quiet for her liking. He lies low and doesn't quip out any witty, half-flirty remarks to her. Lily's starting to get annoyed. The boy _really_ needs to stop moping.

They're in Charms now. Lily purposely doesn't take her usual spot with Emmeline and sits in the seat next to James instead. She's made a deal with Sirius to fake a nosebleed and show up to class late. In return, she'll give him two bars of Honeydukes. Knowing him, he'll probably be wanting to do something far more dramatic than a simple nosebleed.

Lily turns to James with a bright smile. "Hey James," she says warmly.

He looks shocked to see her next to him. His eyes widen in surprise, but he doesn't say anything.

Lily hesitates, then tries again. "So, have you done the essay?"

"On Bubble Charms?"

"Yeah," says Lily enthusiastically, giving him an encouraging nod.

"Yeah, I've done it," James replies quietly, and turns his gaze down to the table. He looks sad, dejected and lost. There's no more life left in those adorable hazel eyes. It breaks Lily's heart, and she almost feels like crying.

But at the same time, she's incredibly annoyed beyond measure. Her jaw hardens.

Stupid, _stupid _Potter.

"James," she says harshly. "It was just a rumour, okay?"

"What was a rumour?" he murmurs.

"Oh, for Merlin's bloody sake," Lily snaps. She swivels around in her chair to face him.

Then she grabs his cheek with one hand, leans in and kisses him.

* * *

_*crazy celebratory dance*_

_This is not the end. Don't ask me what's happening next; I have absolutely no idea. But I do hope that you've enjoyed it so far. :)_

_For all you people who read Wake Up... I have nothing to say but that I am a horrible pig that doesn't deserve to have you guys' amazing. support. I've only finished half the chapter - partly because I was out on a holiday for three days, partly because... nothing. But I promise - I PROMISE - that the new chapter will be up in two days. And now I'm going to have to work my butt out on it. :) I wrote these drabbles ages ago, so I'm not shirking my OTHER Lily/James responsibilities for this, I swear! :P_

_~ birchermuesli _


	9. Shoot

**9. Shoot**

_**Monday afternoon, Charms classroom**_

James head shoots back in surprise, and he lets out a small sound of disbelief. His eyes are large, round saucers, penetrating deep into hers.

Lily's immediately regretting it. He doesn't look happy, ecstatic, or any of those things that she wants him to feel. He's grown incredibly pale and looks shocked, just as if he's swallowed a particularly horrid-tasting drink. Lily turns away, angrily wiping away a stray tear with the back of her sleeve.

She can't believe it. She just _can't believe it. _He doesn't want her. She's such an idiot to assume so, just because of that rumour.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a tentative tap on her shoulder. A shiver runs down her spine. "Please enlighten me," James' voice says pleasantly. "Was that the most convincing and detailed scene spun by my imagination, or did you _actually _do something very dramatic just then?"

Lily freezes.

_Oh God, _she thinks. _Oh God._

Then she can't help but laugh. "You're such a stupid butthead," she mumbles, though it's all light-hearted nonsense now.

James frowns slightly. "No, I'm being serious," he says. "You have to tell me."

"Yes," she says loudly, rolling her eyes as if he's dumb – which he is, really. (She still adores the boy to bits, though.) "You were being a bloody annoying, moping arse. I had to do _something._"

James looks like he's just won the lottery. "Sorry," he gives an ear-splitting grin. "Just wanted to be completely certain..."

He suddenly stops, staring at her intently.

Lily's a little confused. "Certain for what?" she asks.

Her question is answered when his lips find their way on hers once more. Lily sighs into his mouth happily and loops her arms around his neck, forgetting all that rubbish about temptations that should be resisted because were bad for you in the long run.

Because James wasn't bad for her. And he was a very, _very _hard temptation to resist. Impossibly hard.


	10. Aftermath

**10. Aftermath**

_**Tuesday night, Seventh Year Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory**_

"...and then," Lily says, excited, "he kissed me _back!_" She looks at Emmeline expectedly, her features glowing with excitement.

Emmeline stares at her. She opens her mouth, but no words come out.

"He _kissed _me, Em," repeats Lily slowly. "James Potter. Kissed. _Me._"

"What?" Emmeline finally asks in a deadpanned tone, though it sounds more like a statement than a question.

Lily's forehead furrows in confusion. She throws her hands up into the air, exasperated. "Well, aren't you happy for me?"

"No no, of course I am... I guess," Emmeline frowns. "Good for James, at least."

"Huh?"

Emmeline shakes her head quickly, as if she doesn't believe what she's hearing. "But why in hell would he..." she mutters to herself. "Bloody Merlin, what is _up_ with that boy? What a spontaneous, obsessed little—"

"Em?" Lily interrupts sharply. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing. Just..."

"Yes?"

Emmeline regards her sheepishly. "I thought you said that you liked Remus?" she asks.

Lily snorts. "That was just so you would get off my back about James. But it doesn't matter now," she says in a happier tone, "because he _kissed _me!"

Emmeline swallows hard. "And why would he do that?" she asks quietly.

There's a gnawing in Lily's stomach and she's momentarily thrown off, but she shoos it off and smiles. "If I didn't know you better, Emmeline Vance, I would say that that rings awfully of jealousy. But since you're _obviously_ so damn infatuated with Sirius that the bloke's probably slipped you some Amortentia..." she trails off, smiling mockingly.

Emmeline's blushing furiously. She clamps her hands over her ears and turns away from Lily. "Shut up," she snaps. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

Ahh, there's the Emmeline she knows and loves.

"Amortentia doesn't last that long though, does it?" continues Lily cheerfully. "Not three years, at least."

* * *

_Hey, thanks for reading! So I kind of had a really horrible day... nothing bad in particular, just one of those days where everything seems to go wrong for you, you know? And I decided to try to cheer myself up with some meaningless Lily drabble. Hope you enjoyed. :)_

_~ birchermuesli_


	11. Shiver

**11. Shiver**

_**Wednesday afternoon, Gryffindor Common Room**_

"Hey," says Lily to James. "What's up with Emmeline?"

James withdraws his lips from the line of her jaw, where he had been placing scattered kisses prior to her interruption. "Emmeline?" he asks. He's smiling, eyes bright and shining as they gaze contently into hers.

Ah, she could just melt into them. But no, not yet. Not until she's figured this out.

"Yeah," Lily frowns. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a short moment. "She, uh, was acting really strange last night. All quiet and jumpy."

"What, did Sirius ask her out again?"

"No," says Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Then what?"

She stares straight back at him. "I told her about us."

James raises his eyebrows. "Us?" he echoes.

"Yes, us," repeats Lily impatiently.

Part of her is worried at the lack of enthusiasm on James' part. The other part just wants to just forget about it all and get back to snogging him. After all, since when do they get an entirely empty Gryffindor Common Room to themselves in the middle of the day?

"I don't know," says James thoughtfully. "Maybe she's just shocked about it. I mean, it's not just her – the whole school's surprised that it actually happened. And after _seven years _as well_…_" He absentmindedly massages a crook in her shoulder, and shivers go down Lily's spine.

Not shivers of the usual kind, they're _James _shivers. She even has a name for them now because she gets them so often.

It distracts her, so Lily sinks further into his lap, whispering, "Yeah, probably," and snuggles in deeper. She presses a firm kiss on the side of James' neck. It gives her just the reaction she likes – a short, sharp intake of breath, followed a very eager response.

* * *

_Hello! I know, it's been a while since I updated on this, hasn't it? Well I hope that you all enjoyed that, and have a lovely, lovely day. :)_

_~ birchermuesli _


End file.
